Firearm simulation systems exist that use guns having a laser output and laser sensors to detect hits. Firearm simulation participants wear the laser sensors and shoot the laser gun at other participants. When a sensor worn by a participant is struck by a laser, the system can record the strike. This type of a simulation system can be known as a “force on force” system. Most force on force systems are basically laser tag systems that may user laser guns that are not similar to actual firearms. These systems may transmit an uncomfortable or painful signal to a user who has been hit by a laser beam. Even with the elimination of safety equipment, existing force on force firearm training systems fail to achieve the level of realism required to enhance the firearm training experience. Some existing systems place a strong emphasis on providing electrical shock as a means of informing the player that they have been shot. Because this electrical shock can be painful, the participant can practice the ability to “Fight through the Trauma”. While certainly pain feedback can be important, the other aspects of realistic training have been ignored by prior art firearm training systems. What is needed is a more realistic firearm training simulation system.